Powerscarab
"My proudest moment? Definetely when the 23rd Alir armored division brought giant speakers on their tanks to play "Fear the Darkness" at full volume while they charged the Zracon on the Northern borders. Seriously, you cannot be any more metal than that!" -Cisca Wox, singer of Powerscarab- Powerscarab'' ''is a mostly-Alir heavy metal band formed in 2275 by bassist and primary songwriter Cisca Wox and lead guitar Kirrima. The band discography has grown to more than thirty albums and various compilations. Currently, they are the most famous heavy metal band in the whole Galactic East, their concerts often being attended by tens if not hundreds of thousands of fans from all over the Galactic Entente, Commonwealth and beyond. While they seldom comment on the political changes and movements happening in their home of the Galactic Entente, the members of Powerscarab have written and performed plenty of songs for troops, sometimes live on the battlefield, others in the core worlds to raise funds for the war effort against foes like the Zracon Union , the Yaanari league or the Thadrakos Families. History and members Origins Aside from a few exceptions, all members of Powerscarab did not plan at first to dedicate their lives to music, or create a heavy metal band. Coming mostly from middle and middle-low class families, the future members of this band spent most of their youth studying and training to become state officials, medics, engineers or members of the Alir exploration fleets. To quote Kamuru Dineda, the Shalani drummer of the band: "With the creation of the Galactic Entente and the state of the galaxy around us, our generation was expected to give their best. Wars were happening left and right. My father spent most of the time in our local military factory, while my mother served in one of the Entente's corvettes. When I reached adulthood, it was expected of me, of all of us, that we would take the places of our parents. I for one spent many years preparing for the exam to become a navy officer when Cisca showed me his wild idea" The freedom of movement allowed by the Galactic Entente provided these young generation with plenty of chances to meet new people and properly interact with them. While there was conflict in the galaxy, the Alir Commune and its allies always encouraged the free travel of students and workers across their borders, including trips to the Commonwealth at their North. It was there, more specifically the planet of Ortus, that Cisca Wox his future friend and guitar of the band Kirrima, a Sondrithan trying to become part of her nation's diplomatic core. While in the planet, the two future members attended many concerts and fell in love with the music of old Earth. Of all of it however, heavy metal quickly became their favourite. While they studied and attended classes in the morning, the nights were spent talking and listening to small metal bands, many of whom inspired future Powerscarab songs. After a few months, and spending more and more time trying some music of their own, Cisca and Kirrima finally decided to try their luck with this genre of music. This, as Kirrmia says, was not an easy choice: "Our parents, at least my own, were quite supportive and have come to accept in the end that what we are doing is an actual job. Still, while they tried to hide it, I could tell from the start that they were a little dissapointed. Well, maybe not dissapointed, but worried. Heavy metal was not a genre to well known in the Galactic Entente before we tried to give it a shot, so there was a big risk I was throwing nearly three years training to become a respectable diplomat to the garbage bin" The band is born Taking their choice quite seriously, Cisca and Kirrima began to contact friends and fellow students to see who would be able to join their newborn project. Vireness Dalumu, an Alir studying arts and music, provided them with the experience and background to perform more complex and rich songs. Shalani siblings and engineers, Ynida and Caranu, also joined as extra guitars and stage designers for the group. Future singer and bass Pomerunu'Dina, Alir and long time friend of Cisca, worked at first as the band's manager, yet joined in once the band began its jump to fame. This jump was slow at first, the band mostly acting in small bars and university campus in Ortus. Persistent and always eager to try new things however, the band continued to try their best, finally manageing to play at one of the main stadiums in Cint with some proper machinery and nearly 50,000 audience members. While only one of many bands present that night, Powerscarab managed to become the star of that show, earning the praise and recognition they needed to begin their rise to fame. Powerscarab Galactic Tour In 2283, as the star of Powerscarab continued to rise, the band decided to try a tour across all of the Entente worlds. This first "Galactic Tour" lasted nearly 3 years, as the government of the Commonwealth managed to convince the band to play also on their worlds. To the surprise of the band itself, they found they had even more fans in this Republic than they did in their own homeworlds. Tickets from Powerscarab concers became luxury items, while hundreds of marshals were needed in every concert to stop the audience from getting out of control. Nestor Lachinov (head of the nation's engineer department and known fan of the band) provided Powerscarab with new technology for their shows, including systems to create a giant, ultra-realistic holographic projection of their mascot "Scab" so it would fly around over the crowd during the solos. Lords of Metal Currently, Powerscarab is one of the most recognized names in the music world, their songs heard everywhere, from the jungles of Codria to the underwater cities of Mradrik. Albums ''-No kill like Overkill (2277) Their first album, currently in high demand due to the small number of copies done of it. ''-Iron scythes (2279) ''-Better than ever (2280)'' ''-On wings of metal (2280)'' ''-Darkness against the Light (2281)'' ''-Invasion of the Sound (2281)'' ''-To Cint and beyond (2282)'' ''-Brave new galaxy (2283) The songs of this album were plaed during the band's first Galactic Tour. ''-Tentaclehead (2286) ''-No man's space (2288)'' ''-A perfect day to unleash the metal (2289)'' ''-Lord of Metal (2292) Album done in honor of Nestor Lachinov after helping the band with their special effects and gadgets. -''Red chains black hearts (2293) -''Hard Scales (2295)'' ''-Burning Nightmares (2296)'' ''-Under the Dark Seas (2298)'' ''-Warhammer (2300) Considered in the Commonwealth to be one of their first albums. ''-Only slightly dead (2301) ''-The Red Queen (2301)'' ''-The eyes of the void (2302)'' ''-Dissing the Dyss (2303)'' ''-A killer with honor (2304) Made in reference to the Paragon Blade , a Karthemas knight who fought in Fal'Kaboss. ''-Voice is silent (2305) ''-Mindcrush (2306)'' ''-Just a flesh wound (2307)'' ''-Unite or Die (2308)'' ''-The horns of the fallen (2308)'' ''-Poisoned wealth (2309)'' ''-Heretic amongst monsters (2310)'' ''-To be or not to be, annihilated! (2311)'' Category:Galactic Entente Category:Independent Organizations and irregular bands